It was only a Papercut
by TheInsomniacWriter
Summary: Prompto turns eighteen this year, the minimum age requirement to join the Crownsguard to protect the future King. Unfortunately, his father doesn't take his decision lightly and does everything to keep him at home. It puts a great weight on his shoulders as King Regis had already appointed him as part of the Crownsguard... Ignis x Prompto. Trigger warning.
1. Part One

Prompto opened his eyes and peered through the window with hazy eyes. It was already six in the morning, the time he always got up to start doing chores. He had just graduated school and wished to be eighteen already. He really wanted to join the Crownsguard, his friends were already in it after all. He may have been weak, but his training with Gladio seemed to be gradually helping him get stronger. The news about the treaty had been on every single channel almost daily, but never anything new. Only the same things about a ceasefire between Niflheim and Insomnia and that Noctis is to be wed with the Oracle of Tenebrae. He wondered what Noctis thought of it, but he hadn't talked to him in a while due to having to help out at home.

Prompto's mother was a lovely lady, but she never wanted children. She worked hard to earn money for them both as his father had a gambling addiction. Luckily, she had a very high praised job, often traveled to different places as a journalist.

With a sigh, he got up. He did love his mother, but she never loved him back in a way you're supposed to love your child. After all, he was basically handed to them when he was only a few years old. He entwined his fingers and threw his arms in the air, stretching to the point his arms made a cracking sound. Prompto walked downstairs and gulped at the mess his eyes stumbled upon. Large garbage bags filled with half-eaten food, empty cups and Shiva knows what else. There was a slice of pizza left on the table, without the box anywhere near. Upon a closer look, his eyes landed on an object he wishes he'd never see again. A needle. Ever since his mother was murdered in cold blood, his father had been slowly losing it. All the money she'd earned for them, he had been using on drugs. He gulped again and wrapped his hand around his bracelet covering his painful secret. The one thing nobody knew off but his father and he was sure to remind him everytime he was in a bad mood.

After a little over an hour, he had cleaned up the whole place and with a satisfying stretch, he opened the front door. A figure stood in front of him with crossed arms and a sour expression on their face. It was his dad, he just had to come home at the wrong times. He shoved Prompto aside with a groan and seemed to be inspecting the room behind him.

"So, where exactly are you off to this time eh?" He bit his lip, not knowing what he'd reply to it. Whatever the answer he'd be giving, his father wouldn't approve. Should he tell him about his training with Gladios and that he'd been invited to join the Crownsguard? He hoped his father would be happy for him, but he knew deep down it'd have the opposite effect. Someday he'd have to tell him about it, as being in the Crownsguard meant you'd move out to live in the Citadel as Prompto's house was quite far from said place.

With a sigh, he mustered some courage and spoke up, "The King has invited me to join the Crownsguard." And as expected, his father didn't take it lightly. With a huff, the taller man turned on his heels and groaned out a loud "EEH?" The blond took a step back, knowing what he just said stirred something inside the older man.

"YOU? Crownsguard? Ha ha! You're a filthy Niff, if they find out about who you really are, you'd be lucky if they won't pull ya apart!" He continued laughing, but that quickly died down as he noticed the look on the younger man's face didn't change. It was plastered with (an attempt to) courage, confidence and hope. Something that made his father want to gag. He continued, "don't you even think about leaving this place to lick the shoes of your little friend. You have things to do here, a Niff like you ain't wanted among the royals over there. They find out and I'm also goin' to be hung for being a traitor and housing a threat to Insomnia. Might I find out you're attempting to leave this house, I'll make sure you'll wish you'd never even set foot in this place." He clicked his tongue, followed by him spitting on the ground in front of the blond. His head hung at his response, he was right. If they'd find out, he'd be in much bigger trouble. The older man took a seat in his worn-down chair and motioned at Prompto to come closer.

He started to feel a little uneasy now that his old man knew what he wanted. "Y-yes?" Prompto cringed silently as He noticed how foul his face was.

It only took a split second - maybe even less, as the blond was yanked back by his hair and slammed across the wooden floor. He yelped out in pain and rolled over on his side. His father had always been rough and harsh with words, but these actions only seemed to be happening only recently. Ever since he graduated and hung out with the Prince, it was as if it disgusted the older man. Prompto rubbed the side of his face that made contact with the floor and felt it started to swell up. Tiny prickles of blood appeared on his bruised skin and there was no way that would disappear before tomorrow. He and Noctis were supposed to celebrate their graduation by going to the arcade and preparing a few things for his leave to the Citadel - but he wasn't so sure if that would be such a good idea anymore, the way his father handled it. Was he really going to ignore his father's warning and leave home? He didn't want his father to tell anyone his secret. He'd threatened to tell someone before and knowing his old man, he actually would.

"Clean yourself up and make me breakfast." He huffed before sitting down in his recliner again and continued, "you're grounded for a week." Prompto got on his knees and fought back his urge to breakdown, he also had just gotten a part time job for the time being. It wasn't anything worth noting in his opinion, but it was a photography store that printed photos for their customers and touched up old instant photos. He furiously wiped a single tear that managed to escape and made his way to the kitchen.

The blond had made his way into the kitchen and turned to softly mention his job. "I-I have to go to work tomorrow." He didn't have a shift tomorrow though, but he did promise Noct to hang out. The taller man who was now slumped down in front of the news waved his hand to him, which often meant 'no.' With a sigh, he started cracking the eggs in a frying pan and turned on the stove. His mind was absent, which he did on purpose. He just wanted this to be over with.

* * *

The next day came quick and as he dragged himself out of bed to check his phone, he realised it wasn't on his nightstand. Panic began to set in as he paced through his entire room to find it. He was sure he left it on his nightstand last night, fully charged and all. "Fuck," he said before opening every single drawer and door he could reach.

"Looking for this?" A voice said leaning against the door frame. "It'd be wise to use a password on your phone next time, if I'd give you a next time." Prompto's face turned pale, as realization hit. His father read the messages between him and Noct, there was no other way. "And here I thought you learnt your lesson about lying." With one foot set in his room, the blond already had a very bad feeling about what's about to come. Luckily he was saved by his phone vibrating in his father's hand. They probably realized he hadn't showed up so they tried to call him to see if everything was alright. His friends never liked his father, they always said he gave them an eerie and dark feeling. Ignis often asked if something was going on, as Prompto used to zone out a lot during school days and when they hung out. "Hah? Seems like one of your friends is trying to call you. I thought not." The older man pressed the 'end call' button and with a swift move, he slammed the blond's phone on the ground. A loud crack was heard among the splintering of glass. He cringed silently as he remembered how long it took to save up for a decent phone. Of course Noctis had offered to buy him one for his birthday, but he had refused; he'd rather save up for something he really wanted.

The taller man let out a breathy laugh, knowing Prompto wouldn't exactly try and go in against him. Prompto was still afraid of what his father would do if he did. The man pointed at the broken pieces on the ground and let out another chuckle before pulling a sour face and grabbing the now kneeling Prompto by his right wrist and squeezed it. The blond groaned and immediately drifted his gaze to the floor. The taller man held up his other hand, readying his fist as a knock on the door sounded through the house.

"Who the hell could that be this early in the morning?" It wasn't early, but the man was just lazy and hated visitors before twelve. With an overly dramatic groan, he let his adopted son go with a huff to open the front door. Not knowing who'd even visit him in the first place.

"Egh, yeah? What do you want at this hour?" A bespectacled man stood in front of the door, pushing back his glasses as he stealthily tried to peer behind the dirty older man. He could tell the man was on something and that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Excuse me for interrupting you at this hour, but I believe my friend Prompto lives here, is that correct?" Such a formal tone made the chubbier man want to vomit. He looked up and down, inspecting the man with the glasses, who's face he couldn't exactly read. "Is he anywhere near, by any chance?"

"He's sick, he isn't able to leave his bed. High fever and all. Is that all ya want to know?" He seemed to be quite satisfied with the answer he gave the bespectacled man, which concerned him. In the distance he heard something being dropped onto the ground, the sound of glass. A breathy 'fuck' followed and the blond suddenly walked out of what seemed the kitchen. His face was covered in bruises and there was dried up blood on his left cheek.

"He does quite look ill, although I believe not due to a 'high fever and all," the taller man frowned and he tried to get Prompto's attention by coughing once loudly. Loud enough to hear, but quiet enough not to seem suspicious. The blond jerked up, looking at the two men who eyed him in a concerned matter. The older man not so much concerned, but the taller man sure seemed frightened as he had a clear idea of what's been happening behind closed doors.

"H-hey, Ignis. What are you doing here?" His eyes seemed empty as he tried to fake a smile. "If you're popping by to see how I'm doing - I'm fine, really." The bespectacled man didn't buy it, but was afraid to make a wrong move. He decided to play the game cautiously. He pushed back his glasses and straightened up.

"What happened to your face, did you have an accident?" He was well aware it wasn't an accident, but he was hoping Prompto would give him a sign, or anything at all that would confirm he wasn't alright. The chubbier man grew impatient and spoke for Prompto instead.

"He's fine, he's just clumsy as hell and fell down the stairs this morning." Again - especially now - Ignis wasn't buying it.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone? Noct and I must've messaged you a dozen times." He crossed his arms and eyes the blond from top to bottom and the more he looked, the more he found. Busted lip, purple swollen cheek, scratches in his neck - which even concerned him more - and blood on his hands.

"Eh, could you now leave? This is private property. He'll be fine, he's grounded so ya won't see him for a while either." This also spiked Ignis' interest.

"May I perhaps ask, what it is that made you ground him?" Cocking an eyebrow, wanting to know more now that a bit of anxiety grew inside of him.

"He didn't listen to me and he lied, now beat it kid. He has cleaning to do." Suddenly, the bespectacled man had an idea.

"I came here on King Regis' demand, he needs to speak to Prompto. It seemed quite urgent." Somehow, Prompto's father's lips formed a small line, trying not to smile. He hadn't a clue why that would make the older man smile, but he'd play along, just to get Prompto out of there.

It was quite obvious the man tried to hide a chuckle. "Did he do something wrong?" The taller man softly nodded, he wasn't one to lie, but it was obvious Prompto was in trouble. His father seemed very content with the response and turned around laughing, as if he had been practicing his laugh for hours before Ignis showed up. The chubbies man nudged the younger man and grabbed him by the wrist.

"This might be the best day of my life! You finally get what ya deserve." The bespectacled man didn't move an inch, nor said a word and just watched his father grabbing him roughly by the arm, pushing him in his direction. Without a single other word, his father slammed the door shut, leaving a vulnerable and now shaking Prompto in front of his friend. He didn't dare look him in the eye, or speak up. He just stood there, shivering, his left hand wrapped around his bracelet, as he was bracing for impact. Ignis touched his shoulder and motioned for him to get in the car. Prompto flinched on concact, it broke Ignis' heart slightly. He had a slight idea of his dad being a bully, but not to the point it'd frighten the hell out of the blond.

"W-what does the King want with me? Did I d-do something wrong?" Still clutching onto his bracelet, looking around anxiously as if someone might attack him.

Once they were at a safe distance from his house, Ignis brushed his brows together, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He didn't send me, Prompto. Perhaps it's best if we go to my place and have a talk." The blond only nodded, but didn't say anything. His lips were trembling and with the way he played with his bracelet, Ignis started getting curious as to what was so special with that band.

* * *

After a painfully quiet car ride of roughly half an hour, they came to a stop. None of them spoke, but Prompto seemed content with that, so Ignis didn't want to ruin that. Once Ignis fished his front door key out of his the inside pocket of his jacket, Prompto grabbed his hand.

"A-are you sure, that nothing is wrong?" He still looked and sounded paranoid and he didn't want to fuel it, but he had no choice in the matter. Somehow whatever he'd say, the blond would still stand there shivering.

"Prompto, we both know something is wrong, but no - not with you, if this concerns you. We need to talk about what's going on. You're my friend and I can clearly see you are not alright." The blond let go of his hand and a chilly breeze now brushed over the spot where Prompto's hand just was. The bespectacled man opened the door, took off his shoes and took a step aside to let the skinnier male in. He was always quite thin - from the moment they met, as he knew he used to weigh a lot more. But right now, he looked more worn out - his face skinnier and cheekbones a lot more visible. Had he even been eating? Did his father even give him any food?

Prompto took a seat in Ignis' recliner and gazed outside the window, he'd been at his place before, but never really paid any attention to the view from his window. A clear and wonderful Citadel rose from behind a couple of high buildings.

Ignis didn't seem to be wanting to waste more time and cut to the chase. "Let me treat those wounds. They seem rather fresh and no sign of infection." He sounded formal and kind as always, but this time with a hint of worry. The blond just sighed and bit his lip. His hands were shaky and still covered in blood.

"I know this may be hard, but could you please explain what's been going on? You haven't returned any of our calls, nor have you texted us back." Prompto wanted to run away and hide, but he knew they'd find out one day.

"My phone... Broke. I-I couldn't reach you guys." The taller man huffed in response, not believing a word he said; but not wanting to pry too much in little details, he left it. He cleaned the now black-purple bruise on his cheek and applied cream and gauze to make sure it wouldn't get infected either way. Prompto didn't even wimper or flinch, he just stared mindlessly at his hands. Ignis slowly moved his hand to the blond's neck. His finger slowly brushing against the fingerprints imprinted around his throat. The blond gulped as his lip trembled.

"I presume you somehow 'fell' into a pair of rough hands?" His fingers still trailed across the marks and Prompto softly whined, somehow sparking something inside Ignis. He couldn't tell what he just felt, but he cleared his throat and pulled back his hand.

"Uhm. I just. I angered him, I guess I d-deserved this." The taller man cocked an eyebrow.

"Deserve to be choked? Doesn't quite seem like a suitable punishment if you ask me." He reached out to grab Prompto's hands as they started bleeding again, but the blond slapped away the man's arm. The impact shifted Prompto's bracelet and he panicked as he noticed this. He stood up and whipped around, his legs feeling like jelly and barely able to carry him. He adjusted his band before mumbling 'bathroom' and rushed off though the kitchen - bumped into the kitchen island on his way - to the bathroom in the back. The bespectacled man opened his mouth but couldn't seem to find the words. He wasn't sure what he just saw, but it hit him that Prompto was actually trying to hide whatever it was that stuck out under his bracelet. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, trying to recollect what just happened. He made his way to the kitchen and filled the kettle with water. Maybe some tea would calm down his younger friend. Still, he wasn't completely certain what was going on and what he was hiding. He was afraid of saying the wrong things that might set him off as he was so incredibly vulnerable, yet something had to change.

With a sigh, he opened a few cupboards, looking for some ingredients for dinner later on. He assumed Prompto would stay for a while, so it was only common courtesy to include him for their evening meal. His hand hovered over the kitchen island, trying to feel for his vegetable knife he put away earlier. When he messaged his friend for the eighth time, he had already dropped everything and rushed to his car only to call him just before arriving. He knew something wasn't right earlier, so now he was about to pick up where he left off. If only he remembered where he put his utensils... He was sure he put them in the corner next to the coffee maker. He shook his head, maybe he was just getting tired. Ignis turned around to turn off the kettle as it blared across the kitchen, when it hit him. The blond just passed the kitchen and while he didn't want to think about it, he was getting worried. He had been down for several months, his father was abusing him and he was hiding something. Panic arose inside his chest as he rushed to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He nearly slipped in a rush and knocked on the door.

"Prompto, open the door. Open the door, please." He tried to remain calm, but it was getting harder as he was worried Prompto might harm himself. Seconds seemed like hours as he heard the clock tick in the background.


	2. Part Two

Prompto has rushed passed Ignis, his heart almost beating out of his chest. Did his friend see his barcode? It could well be the end of their friendship if he did see.

He bit his lip and swiftly snatched Ignis' knife off the kitchen island, gripping it tightly as he legged it to the bathroom. He turned and slammed the door shut. His breathing was irregular, on his way to hyperventilating. He was slowly falling apart, thinking over the possible reactions and glares he'd get if his secret was out.

With a cringe, he slid down the wall and crossed his legs. With sad eyes staring at the knife he hoped his bespectacled man didn't miss. He thought maybe - just maybe if he'd end it there, he could save himself and his father from a much more cruel future.

Ignis started banging on the door, which made the blond jump. Was he onto his secret?

"Please open the door Prompto." His voice was sad and dripping in concern. Maybe he didn't see his tattoo after all, otherwise his voice would be filled with anger right?

He decided not to respond and twirled the knife around. Was this the way to stop the pain? He had cut himself before, years back after his mother died and the abuse started. But instead of relying on a bad habit, he'd started photography. It took his mind off, yet didn't give him the same relief as a knife did.

Prompto held his breath and held it up to his neck. Maybe a bitter sweet ending would be better. Maybe he could be replaced by his friends and they wouldn't even miss him.

"Prompto... please. Whatever is on your mind, don't do it. Come out and we can talk about this." His friend was practically begging him.

With a choked sob, he managed to say "I'm sorry," and pushed the blade against his neck. He pushed hard enough to draw blood, if only a little. He felt the tickle of crimson down his neck, stopping at this shoulder. It amused him how he went back to using a knife again, which he never thought he would. Relief already started washing over him.

With the response Ignis got, triggered a slight panic attack. He tried to keep calm and now started throwing his weight against the door in hopes it would break soon.

In a mere second, but what seemed hours, the door finally cracked under his weight and he slid across the floor. Ignis looked like a hero the way he swooped the knife from his friend's throat and swung it across the bathroom, away from potential reach.

In the blink of an eye, he had gotten on his knees and grabbed Prompto by his shoulders. Pulling him in his arms. He was angled so his friend was lying on his side, with his head pushed against the bespectacled man's chest. The blond blinked as it all happened so fast. His neck was still bleeding, the impact must've opened the wound further.

Ignis didn't speak, he merely sat there stroking his friend's hair, hoping it would comfort him. The taller man brought his free left hand up to his mouth and used his teeth to peel off his glove. He slowly took a clean handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket and held it against Prompto's neck. He bowed his head just a little, so his mouth was resting on top of the blond's head. As on cue, his friend started crying. No words are needed, it's the actions that count.

Half an hour later, a content sigh escaped the blond's lips. Ignis hadn't moved an inch, as he was afraid it might set him off or anything alike. He slowly moved away and laid Pormpto on his back, only to pick him up very carefully as to not wake him up.

Ignis took a few small steps, avoiding the damage he caused when barging in the door and made his way to his bedroom. He placed the blond in his bed and dragged the covers over his unconscious body. He seemed exhausted, worn out. The taller man left the room and made his way back to the bathroom. Luckily he was on time and the damage was minimal, but it still frightened him. How his own friend would want to end his life like that.

He knew he was in a bad place, but he was always withdrawn and pleaded them to stop asking if he was alright - and that he actually was okay. He shouldn't have listened to him and not ignored the obvious signals.

He washed the blade and left out a big sigh, he'd have to call someone to get that door fixed eventually.

With a can of ebony in his hand, he'd finally sit down after finishing dinner. He blond was still asleep and it seemed as though he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. His palms were sweaty and his legs felt like jelly. Ignis let out a shaky breath, not quite sure how to process this all. Should he tell Noctis? Maybe he would know what to do, this was still fairly new to the bespectacled man after all.

He couldn't shake off the sight from earlier. Before the incident. He realised what he'd been hiding, he'd seen the inked wrist - if only briefly. The tall man had seen it before, it was a branding all clones and magitek robots had in the industry in Niflheim, but why did he have it? Maybe he didn't see it right. But he wouldn't have a reason to hide it if it wasn't.

Ignis ran a hand through his hair and breathed in furiously. He'd have a talk with his friend later, when he wakes up.

* * *

Prompto opened his eyes, trying to recall what just happened. He frantically looked around, panic rising. As if someone just touched his shoulder, he jerked up. Pushing himself up in a sitting position. He remembered his room, it was Ignis' bedroom. It was simple and clean, everything in order and no dust to be seen. As expected from the royal advisor.

He turned his head, flinching at the pain it caused. Oh right, his neck. He glided his fingers over the bandage. Wincing at the memory. Ignis wanted to save him. Maybe he did care.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm glad." Ignis stood in the doorway, carefully speaking as if any wrong word could break the blond.

Prompto looked at the floor in shame. He thought about how Ignis must've felt having to go through that. "Yeah," he mouthed carefully.

The bespectacled man grabbed the chair away from his desk to sit next to his blond friend. He was debating whether he should start speaking or not. But Prompto saw that and decided to speak up first.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't know how to deal and took rash decisions. He saw the disappointment glare in the taller man's eyes and felt withdrawals surface. He bit his lip and averted his gaze again.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have acted sooner, I am a horrible friend. Please forgive me." This was the first time Ignis seemed defeated. He sounded lost and grasped at any small hint of his friend feeling better.

Prompto shook his head. He didn't want the advisor to feel bad for not helping. It wasn't his fault the blond was so weak.

"You can stay here for a few days. I'll need to call the authorities shortly." Prompto jerked up.

"T-the authorities? You're going to have me arrested?" His breathing picked up and his lip trembled at the thought.

"No, Prompto. Not you, your father." The blond slipped away slowly as he started hyperventilating. His father? But he would be sure to take revenge and tell the whole kingdom about his tattoo.

"N-no! You can't - please, you shouldn't. He's not that big of a problem." He clutched his wrist again, as if it was a pinch in his dream to check if he was awake or not. He was already living a nightmare as it is.

Ignis sighed and put his hand over Prompto's. "I don't want you to worry, Prompto. We'll figure something out. Please, calm down." The blond slowly nodded, pulling away his hand in defeat.

"I won't tell, if that is what you're so concerned about." Prompto twitched at the response. What did he mean by that? He slowly opened his mouth when it hit him. He did see the branding on his wrist. He winced and brought his wrist to his chest, eyeing his friend. With a sigh, Ignis took his hand again and gazed at his eyes.

"Prompto, I don't want you to worry. I don't think of you any less. Alas, I'm worried you kept this a secret from us. We're your friend and while I understand your concern, we wouldn't ever think of you as one of them." He nodded for confirmation, as if it was a way of finishing his sentence. Prompto looked between him and his own wrist. Not sure if he was supposed to believe this.

"I- I don't know. If King Regis finds out - and what if Noctis thinks I might try to kill him? I'm... I'm..." He gasped for air, not being able to finish. Ignis leaned forward and put his free hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the blond down.

"I made dinner, Noctis won't arrive until very late as he had an emergency meeting. I apologize for not telling you this sooner." Prompto just nodded as his breathing steadied. "Will you be alright for ten minutes? If there's anything you need, shout out, I'm only a mere few meters away." He exited the room and left the door slightly open.

Prompto looked at his wrist and slid off his wristband. He gulped and his head started pounding. It was very much like a migraine, yet it seemed like withdrawal symptoms. He felt such a wave of relief when he dug the blade in his neck. He sighed shakily and looked around for anything to relief himself with, even just temporary. He found himself staring at the glass of water residing next to the bed. With one big gulp, he swallowed the water and took the glass in both hands, wrapping it in his covers. The blond couldn't believe he was resorting to these things to calm him down. It wasn't as if anyone could help him, not right now.

Prompto counted to three in his head and clenched his hands to break the glass with force. Luckily it didn't make much of a sound, otherwise Ignis would've come running back at this very moment. He unwrapped the covers and saw the glass was shattered in just a few big pieces. He picked up the three not suitable and threw them in the bin next to the desk. His heart was pounding with excitement, like giving a child what it wished for on their birthday. He really needed to calm his nerves and relieve those withdrawals.

With one big leap, he quietly got back in bed. He removed his wristband and held the piece against his pale skin. The blond was never able to become tanned, he would just get burnt and turn pale again as it's always been. Not that he minded, pale suited him. He untied the bandanna from his upper arm to hold the glass with. He took a deep breath and swiftly slid across his barcode. To his annoyance, the barcode wouldn't even fade, not even in the slightest. It stood out under the bloody droplet that was slowly forming on top of it. He wasn't satisfied yet. He eased up a little and repeated the same action three times. He glided his finger over the cuts he had just made and grinned. He started feeling numb - relieved, content. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on his desk and tried to stop the bleeding. When he failed to do so, he wrapped his bandanna around his wrist. It didn't look too different from the wristband that normally goes there, so it'd have to do.

The tissues, he stuffed in his deep pockets. He'd have to worry about it later. And if on cue again, Ignis showed up in the door, holding a plate with in his right hand. There was a big slice of steak on it, a few different type of vegetables including carrots and green peas, and steamed Leiden peppers. His mouth started to water at the sight of it.

"I apologize for taking longer than I had anticipated, I got a call from Noctis I couldn't refuse." The bespectacled man looked around, as if he'd lost something. He put the plate on his bedside table, staring at it. "I thought I put a glass of water here earlier, did I put it back?" The blond started sweating, a little anxious he might find out about his session earlier.

"Y-yeah I think so. So what did Noct want?" The taller man pushed back his glasses.

"Merely that he's almost here." With a sigh, he sat down on his chair again and watched Prompto pick up his plate to dig in. If only Noctis would take his example and actually eat his vegetables for once. Well - not that Prompto was a good example, not right now.

Prompto ate his vegetables first, then his peppers and finished with his favourite - steak. He seemed to have calmed down, which pleased Ignis. Maybe his speech did miracles. He had a heavy heart when he found Prompto earlier and had wanted to end himself. He would've never forgiven himself if his friend committed suicide. He felt a pang in his chest and placed his hand over his heart, almost like he was in pain. It was odd, lately he'd been feeling different around Prompto. Maybe his suicide attempt triggered an underlying feeling he didn't think he had? He shook it off. Pushing back his glasses, he realised Prompto was staring at him.

"Specs... Are you alright?" He knitted his brows together, he must have noticed Ignis' painful expression.

"Yeah, I'm quite alright I think." Prompto leaned over and wiped a lost strand of hair out of Ignis' face, it made his heart flutter. He opened his mouth in astonishment, realising it stirred something inside him.

"Your hair is a mess Igster, you should probably fix that." He handed the plate to his friend and rubbed his belly. "That was amazing, thank you. B-but I should probably head home soon." His gaze dropped to the floor, hating to admit that his father would most likely try to kill him if he'd be late. But his father seemed a little too happy with the fact that he thought King Regis needed to see me.

"I think I'm going to have to stop you there. I'm sorry Prompto, but I'm not letting you leave. It pained me to see you half-beaten up, I can't let such a thing happen again." His voice was stern but dripping with fear. He didn't want to lose his friend, he couldn't bear to see him hurt either. He pushed back his glasses as he helped Prompto out of bed, who started feeling a little light-headed. Presumably by losing too much blood, but he couldn't tell Ignis that. When the blond sat down on the recliner in the living room, the bespectacled man took another moment in the kitchen to look for that glass he was so sure he'd seen earlier. Maybe he was just tired - he was tired, but Prompto needed him.

Noctis opened the front door and immediately rushed to his friend's side. He wiped the sweat of his forehead, which had formed by running to Ignis' house for a solid five minutes.

"Oh god, Prom are you okay?" His eyes glided over the wounds and bruises on his body, without any discretion. The blond flinched when Noctis grabbed his sore wrist. He hissed a little in pain, which caught the attention of a certain adviser. He cocked an eyebrow, deciding it was for a later conversation.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay Noct." He managed to say and Ignis stepped in.

"I refuse to send him back to his house, so maybe it'd be wise for him to stay at mine - at least for the time being if he desires." He crossed his arms, waiting for Noctis to speak up.

"That's a good idea, Prom, oh six, if I had known. I was so oblivious; I wish you'd have said something." He sighed and steadied his breath and continued, in a more 'royal' manner you could say. "Why did he do such a thing to you?"

It was a mere half hour, but Prompto decided to spill the beans. About his mum being killed by an MT - he didn't admit to having the same barcode, he left that out, - and that his father blamed him for it. That he wasn't allowed to join the Crownsguard, he threatened him if he tried. He took a deep breath, panic washing over him. His hands trembled as well as his fear of Noctis finding out about his background. He didn't want to lose his friend, or leave his side. He swore to protect him until the end of days.

"So you mean you can't join the Crownsguard? You'll be out - free if you wish - away from home." His face showed sincere concern and softened a bit after he noticed his blond friend nearly falling into a panic attack.

Free, he says.  
I won't be free. My barcode follows me forever, as well as my background.  
I won't truly be free until I die.  
He can't find out.  
My father will do whatever it takes to strip me of my happiness and freedom.  
I'm so scared. I don't deserve to be by his side.

With a whimper, the dam behind his eyes finally broke. His eyes had a meaningless and empty stare and tears started sliding down his cheeks. This made the prince freak out. "Oh six, I'm sorry; D-did I say something wrong?" Ignis shook his head and got on his knees.

"Prompto, look at me. You're safe - you're with us now. He can't hurt you." But Prompto's stare stayed empty. If anything, his panic attack continued and his breathing had gotten shallower. The blond was now bawling, gripping at his hair.

"PROMPTO!" The adviser yelled out, which made the blond snap out of his trance. He grabbed him by the wrists, stopping him from ripping out any of his hair. His eyes fell on one of his wrist, which felt awfully wet. The friction of his bandanna and his friend grabbing him by the wrist, had opened up his wounds. Ignis retracted his hand and stared at the bloodied glove. He looked at Prompto who stared at him wide-eyed.

"I-I didn't - I mean-" Noctis was behind Ignis and couldn't see what was going on.

"Noct, could you go out and buy some potions right now?" He couldn't see what was going on, but he wasn't alright. He turned around almost gracefully and rushed out of the apartment, leaving a heaving Prompto and a disappointed Ignis behind.

Once the door shut, the adviser pulled at his good wrist and pressed him against his chest.

"Please, I beg of you, stop this. It pains me to see you destruct yourself. You mean quite a lot to me, Prompto." As if he spoke without thinking, his eyes widened. Did he really just say that? He slowly pulled away to see a confused, yet smiling Prompto. The bespectacled man carefully turned his arm, facing his bloodied wrist. He untied the bandanna and carefully took a look. He sighed, not in disappointment this time, but in sorrow. He took his handkerchief out of another pocket and wiped away the excess blood. The bleeding wouldn't stop and he was getting slightly concerned. His blond friend looked normally pale, but now he seemed on the brink of collapsing. The taller man brought his hand to his forehead, his friend felt feverish.

When his phone rang, he saw Noctis' name flash on the screen. Immediately he picked up.

"Noctis, where are those potions?"

"I think we might have a problem. I saw his father at the market and he asked me if Prompto got executed yet."

Ignis raised an eyebrow, he turned to look at the blond, who had heard nothing of what was said.

"Oh Shiva, what did you say?"

"I don't know what's going on - or what you told him. But he's angrier than a Behemoth woken from his slumber. Ignis what did you do?"

"Merely protecting Prompto, he told me -"

"That he's an MT? Whatever is going on, I'm coming back soon and you both better tell me what the hell is going on." The prince hung up and left the adviser cringing inwardly at his phone.

"What was that about?" Prompto asked, chewing on his lip.

"Don't worry, we'll have to explain it to Prince Noctis once he's back." That hit the blond, he had a fair idea of why Ignis sounded scared on the phone, but hadn't thought of the possibility that Noctis would somehow find out.

The door opened and once again Noctis ran to his best friend, this time, grabbing him by the collar. It was a total shock to both his best friend and the adviser, who calmly put his hand on Noctis' shoulder.

"You thought we wouldn't find out - or that I would?" The blond stayed silent, tears welling up again. He turned his head towards the bespectacled man. "I assume you knew ?" Those words hit the adviser, but didn't let it get the best of him.

"I found out recently, but that does not change my view on our dear Prompto." Noctis looked down at his bruised body once more, and his grip loosened once he saw the cuts on his arm. It took him a bit to properly let go, but eventually he did.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." The blond shook his head and stayed silent before whispering just loud enough for them to hear.

"You have every right to be angry. I was scared that, if you all would find out, you wouldn't want me near you guys anymore. This cursed mark, I've had it for as long as I can remember. Noct, I'm a clone. I wasn't born like you guys. I'm not a Lucian. My father was right, I have no right to exist." The prince was taken aback by his response and took a step back, feeling yet again the hand of his adviser fall on his shoulder.

"Noctis, I suggest you have a talk with the King about this. I'm certain he will not think any less of our Prompto." Noctis let out a shaky breath and nodded. No matter if he's the king and swore to protect Insomnia and its people, he's still a father and he's grown to like Prompto a fair bit. He was, after all, the Prince's first real friend; you know beside his adviser and shield who were practically brought up to serve him. Of course they were dear to him, but Prompto was the first friend that he made.

"And Prompto, you have a right to exist. You are one of us, you're a Lucian in our eyes. Regardless of your background, do not think less of yourself." He crushed one of the potions over his bleeding wrist, which the Prince had just bought. It felt a little heavy on his shoulders, that his best friend was going through this things and how he felt like he shouldn't be alive.

The blond let out a satisfactory sigh as the bleeding stopped. Ignis took a closer look and noticed the cuts were still visible and that they'd probably turn into some nasty scars. It was too late to completely get rid of the wounds, but at least they didn't bleed anymore. He bit his lip, a wave of anxiety washing over him. He was afraid the bespectacled man would be angry at him for doing this to himself. He was expecting scolding when Noctis left the room to call his father - the King - to make an 'appointment.'

"Ignis, I-" But the tall man stopped him and put his hand on top of the blond's head.

"Don't apologize. You gave me quite the scare, but I don't want you to apologize. We'll get you through this, I promise." He once again embraced him. He was never fond of hugging or anything else physical, it often felt weird, but this time it was different. He felt warm, his heart pounded faster the longer he held the blond. His chest wet with tears, realizing Prompto gave up holding back and sobbed as they sat in complete silence.


	3. Part Three

Noctis joined them in Ignis' bedroom and felt two pair of eyes fall over him. He slowly breathed in as to gather some courage and finally spoke.

"Prom, your father has been wanted for several years now. I don't think you quite remember your past well." Prompto shot him a confusing glare, but decided to let him speak.

"Your mother wasn't killed by an MT. Your father he- he ended her life. There's still too much left untold, so tomorrow we'll be going to the citadel to have dinner with my dad and we'll discuss it then. But for now, I need to get going. Dad wants to talk to me about Luna. We'll be leaving to Tenebrae in a few weeks. I'll see you guys tomorrow, don't do anything stupid Prom." With that, he gave his best friend a quick but meaningful hug and left the building. He turned to take a last glance at the Ignis' door before wiping the tears that finally started to spill. He wouldn't allow him to get hurt any longer.

"Are you alright now, Prompto?" The adviser asked carefully before taking his hand. Heat rushed to Prompto's cheeks as Ignis touched him. He started to feel different with Ignis, like he wanted to be held by him again like earlier - though not under those same circumstances again. His anxiety didn't fully disappear but he was a lot more at ease now. A vibration locked their attention, the taller man's phone went off.

"Hello, Ignis. Regis here, I'll just cut to the chase. Could you and Prompto come into my office tomorrow morning? Noctis has been yabbing my ears off and demanded some kind of meeting. Great! See you tomorrow at eleven." Before Ignis could speak, the king had already hung up. He sighed deeply and turned to the skinny male again, who seemed to have overheard what King Regis had told him.

"I assure you Prompto, you have nothing to worry about." He again tried to reassure him. Now lie down, please. I'll make you some tea." Ignis slowly pushed Prompto on his back and stood up. The blond bit his lip and quickly sat up to grasp Ignis' hand. He didn't want to be alone, he needed comfort. Of course he wouldn't tell him that, he already came across as weak.

His wrist was throbbing, it even stung a little. His wounds weren't healed fully but at least the blood stopped flowing. He was ashamed of himself having to use a potion, but not like Prompto had a choice in the first place. It was basically forced upon him. Ignis looked down to see a pained and lonely expression. He looked so much like a lost lamb, in need of some love. "C-can you please stay with me?" Without questioning, the adviser moved the blankets to join him. Normally, he'd have never done it with someone else, but somehow... Prompto did things to him, his heart - but mostly his brain. Ignis couldn't think clearly.

He turned to face Prompto, whose tears were now flowing freely and a silent sob filled the silent room. With a quiet sigh, he took off his glasses and wrapped his arms around the weeping blond. He closed his eyes and focused solely on sharing his warmth and listening to his heartbeat. In only several minutes Prompto's heartbeat regulated and slowed down, meaning he was finally at peace and opened his arms to a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ah, come in, my men." Regis said as he looked up from his desk, slathered in paperwork and books. Even kings have to do their homework after all. His study - or office if you will - mostly consisted of bookshelves across the room filled with books and folders with old documents that 'could' be useful one day. Prompto followed behind his friends and tugged Ignis' jacket in anxiety. His legs were shaky and his lip trembling. He felt like he was about to be sentenced to death in court. Ignis shot him a glance, nodded as to say 'it's alright' and led them both into the big study. Noctis wore a tired yet confident expression on his face. He probably hadn't slept since the incident, but he was certain to protect Prompto no matter what.

"Please gentlemen, sit." He said as he gazed towards the three exhausted men. They made their way to the black leather chairs in front of Regis' desk. They did as told, at least - Ignis bowed and sat down and Noctis as usual, rolled his eyes and plopped down as if he was in his own apartment. "Now, Noctis has 'summarized' - or should I say vaguely told me something about you, Prompto. Would you like to explain what's being going on?" Prompto hadn't sat down yet, he stood there, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. He was petrified, afraid that he'd get punished for just sitting down. He didn't deserve to sit, he was a filthy Niff. "Please, sit down. I don't mean any harm." He pushed. The blond also bowed before finally taking a seat. He kept his back straight, bracing for impact.

"Dad, what do you think of Prompto," Noctis said casually, which earned a cough from Ignis, who's very much annoyed by his informality. The Prince clicked his tongue but didn't respond.

"What I think? Hmm, why does this matter? In any case, he's been a wonderful friend to you, kindhearted and bubbly." The King was partially confused, but also intrigued as to what triggered such question.

Ignis spoke up, adjusting his glasses once again. "I think we should cut to the chase. Prompto-"

"I'm a Niff," the blond softly stated. The three faced him, which made him even more uncomfortable. A chill crawled up his spine, but he didn't want to hide it. If they were going to put him on death row, he might as well quicken the process. "I'm a Niff. I wasn't born here, I was branded at young age - but I- I would never hurt Noctis, or anyone!"

It stayed silent for a minute or so, which seemed like hours to the blond. Panic set in as a disappointed look spread across Regis' face. "Here it comes."

"So the rumors were true. Your father - has been telling other Lucians that you were an outsider. Although, I didn't quite believe it." He looked down to his hands, which he intertwined before speaking again. "Just to be sure, we'll run further background checks on you, and have you checked out. But, I certainly don't think you pose any threat." He eyed the blond from top to toe and his facial expression changed once again, but this time it showed sorrow. "Mr. Argentum on the other hand. He has been charged with assault before. He bailed himself out with the money left behind from your mother. But money can only do so much. I don't want to see anyone else suffer by his hands. I'll have him picked up tomorrow and interrogated." A sigh was heard between the three.

"Prompto, would you like to live with Noctis for the time being? Maybe you can finally join the Crownsguard, I see potential in you. You're quite the friend to him - and he... has been begging- annoying me all night to have you placed under his roof." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Prompto turned to look at Noctis, who grinned from ear to ear.

"I- I don't deserve this." He stated, placing his hand on his bracelet over his hoodie.

"You're a Lucian to me. You belong with us, we'll take care of you."

"Now that that's been settled, please Noctis, go do your homework. You have a meeting in two hours and you - for Six sake, still look like you just woke up." Noctis mumbled something under his breath and left the office. Ignis stood up, bowed and quietly turned to leave as well. The blond squealed and quickly followed along.

"Now, tomorrow we'll be picking up your belongings and getting you a new phone - which is a necessity considering your situation. Might you get a fallback, or simply need someone to talk to, you may ring me at any time." Prompto blushed slightly. He fumbled with his hands before finally closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Ignis' torso and nuzzled into his shoulder. He felt safe, a little more at ease if you will.

"Are you alright?" Prompto held him closer, almost squeezing the air out of him. The taller man tilted his head and placed his chin on the blond's head. He breathed in his scent, feeling a spark in his chest. It would be okay. His friends were there to help him through this rough period. Ignis opened his eyes and lifted Prompto's chin. They locked eyes, and in this instant, when their lips touched, it felt like they were the only ones in Eos.

Everything will be alright. They were each other's light in the darkness. Each other's friend, partners and maybe more.

In this moment, only they mattered.

In this moment, nobody existed.

In this moment, they knew it would all be okay.


End file.
